


The Merchant's Daughters: Elina

by flickawhip



Series: The Merchant's Daughters [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A Lady buys her girls...RP Fic.





	The Merchant's Daughters: Elina

Catriona had allowed the man to speak about his daughters, offering them up as 'whores' to anyone who would be interested. She had agreed to take them, all of them, paying him and sending him from the rooms. She would not treat the girls as whores, she had never been able to stand the idea of seeing girls, especially girls as timid at these, hurt. She had sent the girls along with her sister to be shown to their separate rooms. She had waited, letting the girls settle in before she started to visit them. She had started with one of the two shyest girls. Elina. She had entered, not bothering to knock, smiling slightly as the girl turned to look at her. 

"Miss Elina..."

Elina nodded shyly. 

"You are the youngest... are you not?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"How old are you, my Dear?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen... Oh my dear girl..."

Catriona smiled. 

"You don't mind...?"

"Mind...what?"

"Being here...?"

"Oh.... no...no not at all your highness. We are your whores....it is to be expected you would want us house with you."

"Did you not mind that he could sell you to... anyone?"

Elina shrugged.

"I had no real say on the matter so...I just accepted it."

"You seem very calm..."

Catriona commented. Elina smiled.

"Because you are my lady."

Catriona smiled, kissing her tenderly. 

"Sweet girl."

Elina smiled and submitted softly to the kiss. Catriona smiled and moved to stroke her cheek gently. Elina mewed softly. 

"Okay Sweetness?"

Elina nodded. 

"More?"

"Yes please."

Catriona smiled softly. 

"Strip for me baby girl."

Elina quickly obeyed. 

"Such a beautiful girl."

"Thank you Madam."

Elina said curtseying. 

"Would you like to undress me baby?"

"It would be an honour my lady."

"Then please do."

Elina quickly began to undress Catriona. Catriona smiled, waiting in silence. Elina had soon completely disrobed Catriona. Catriona smiled softly, drawing the girl into a slow and tender kiss. Elina murred into the kiss. 

"More?"

"Yes please."

Catriona smiled, moving to cup and tease her breasts. Elina mewed. 

"You like that Sweetie?"

"Oh yes...I love it."

Catriona smiled, slowly trailing a hand south. Elina mewed louder. Catriona smiled, slowly teasing Elina's clit. Elina mewled. 

"You like that baby?"

"Yes."

"More?"

"Oh Please."

Catriona smiled and slowly pushed inwards, feeling the girl tear. 

"Oh Sweet Girl..."

She murmured, kissing Elina gently. 

"My Darling."

Elina mewed and whimpered. Catriona murred softly, kissing her tenderly even as she moved to set a pace. 

"I know it hurts baby.... just ride it out, I promise it won't hurt much longer..."

Elina did as she was told and soon began to mew more than whimper. 

"Better?"

Catriona asked gently. Elina nodded. Catriona smiled and soon upped her pace. Elina mewled. Catriona upped her pace once again. Elina cried out in pleasure. Catriona smiled and upped her pace once again. 

"Come for me Elina."

Elina cried out again and came apart.


End file.
